Oblivion
by Airhead259
Summary: Oneshot. "You're trying so hard to remember the things that you need to forget."


_This is a sort-of drabble based on a dream that I had, and I just wanted to write it out. It's incredibly rushed and probably full of plot-holes, but I wanted to upload it anyway, so I apologise in advance for the quality._

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

Oblivion

_Darkness…darkness everywhere…_

_All these thoughts, these faces, filling up the blanks in my memory…_

_I can barely…hold on..._

_It feels like I'm floating…or falling…_

…_into Oblivion._

_ooooo_

Sora opened his eyes. The ceiling above him was white; as were the walls and the ground he was lying on. He sat up slowly and took in his surroundings.

"This is…" He glanced around the room, but it was empty. Not a being in sight. There were no doors or windows, only a passage leading to a hallway.

He got to his feet. "Donald? Goofy? Jiminy?" He called their names, hoping for a response but not expecting to get one. A dull pain was beginning to form at the base of his skull, but he ignored it. After a few moments of hesitation, he walked forward.

The hallway seemed to go on forever. Everything was white, and Sora had to run his hand along the walls for fear that he would hit something. After what seemed like an eternity, he came across a door. It was a simple, white door that appeared to be made out of wood.

"I don't remember seeing a door like this in Castle Oblivion," he said to himself. He placed a hand on the doorknob. The ache in his head increased, and something told him it was a sign to keep going. He turned the knob.

The door swung open to reveal another white room. However, this one was not empty. A single white chair sat in the middle of the room. Billowing curtains hung from the wall and Sora distantly wondered where the wind was coming from. And a blonde-haired girl was seated on the chair; her back to him.

"…where am I?" he asked her. The girl slowly turned around and bright blue eyes met his. She was smiling gently. A pang of familiarity swelled within him.

"Where am I?" he repeated. "What is this place? Are we still in Castle Oblivion?"

Her smile grew sad. "No, Sora. We are inside your mind."

His eyes grew large. "W-what? What does that mean?"

"None of this is real. Although you accepted the process in reality, there is still a part of you that is trying not to forget."

"I don't understand…" Sora groaned and closed his eyes tightly. Nothing made sense. His head was starting to feel worse. The girl stood up and started to walk towards him. With every step she took, the pain intensified.

Three fingers were pressed against his forehead. He opened his eyes to see her face scrunched up in concentration. She was frowning.

"You're trying so hard to remember the things that you need to forget," she told him sadly. "The memories aren't gone yet; they're there and you can't reach them. But you're still trying."

Suddenly, images flooded through his mind. A little girl with blonde hair, and a star-shaped charm. The girl in front of him turned around and started to walk away. He reached for her.

"Wait…I remember…Naminé!"

She paused, but did not turn around.

"I remember you! You helped me!"

She hesitated, turning her head slightly.

"We were together, on the islands! You gave me your lucky charm!"

With a sigh, she looked away and closed her eyes.

"Why can't I-argh!"

This time, Naminé turned around. Sora had crumpled to the ground in a heap. He was clutching his head. The pain was becoming unbearable.

He tried to look around the room again. The corners were fading; the curtains had disappeared. But she was still standing there, watching him.

"We…made a promise…" he managed to choke out. "I said…I'd see you again. I don't want to…forget…"

"You won't." And this time, her smile was genuine. "The memories you're trying to reach now are fabricated. But our meeting in Castle Oblivion…that was real. And those memories will stay within you, and me, forever. Even if you can't reach them; they'll always be there."

Another memory flashed within his mind, but it did not belong to him. A girl, sitting alone, surrounded by drawings of people she could never be with. He could feel her pain and loneliness and his heart ached almost as much as his mind.

"I…won't forget…!"

And then, everything went dark.

_ooooo_

The first thing Sora saw when he opened his eyes was the image of his friends, Donald and Goofy, waiting for him. And as he sprang forward to greet them, the last memory of those lonely blue eyes faded from his mind, forgotten.

* * *

_I like to think that, although Sora accepted the fact that he would lose his fabricated memories, a part of him didn't want to let go of them if it meant forgetting about Naminé._

_Please read and review; I'd like to know what you think!_


End file.
